Cañaveral de ratones
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Una princesa perfecta conoce y enamora a PETER PETTIGREW. Primer y posiblemente único badfic marysue sobre el sucio ratoncito.


**Cañaveral de ratones.**

Nezal TM presenta: "Cañaveral de ratones"

El primer y único (hasta donde yo sé) badfick marysue sobre Peter Petigrew.

Siguiendo la línea de reivindicación de sucios traidores que trazó "El evangelio prohibido de Judas"; bebiendo de la inagotable fuente de ejemplos de pésimas historias que las telenovelas nos ofrecen y hasta tomando inspiración en las joyitas que Perla Shumajer legó a la posteridad Nezal TM presenta con orgullo este fanfic.

Sin más dorarles la píldora vayan de lleno a sumergirse en este portento de la literatura que fue revisado siete veces para asegurarse de que contiene la dosis exacta de incoherencias y faltas ortográficas y gramaticales.

*

Nota: En _cursiva_ los pensamientos de nuestra _protagonista_.

En letra normal lo narrado por la narradora.

*

"**Cañaberal de ratones"**

_La primera vez que lo mire mi corazon latio "bidibidi-bom-bom". Fue en la rivera oriental del lago, es decir del este lado por donde el sol sale, entre los frondozoz cañaverales que hay abundan. Tenia los irises llorosos y la nariz le moqueaba, esto sin duda debido a su enorme sensibilidad, pues estaba con los pies descalzos sin calzado metido en el agua con los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas. Tenia en sus manos el cuerpecillo inerte de un renacuajo y sin duda sus ojos llorosos y su nariz mocosa eran de puro sentimiento por la muerte de la criaturilla del Señor, no porque hacia un frio que te las pelabas._

_Mirarlo y amarlo fue una misma cosa, cai fulminada por el rayo del amor, mi corazon latia muy deprisa, mi pecho palpitaba y mi presion sistolica se disparo hasta la hiperbola. Me le quede mirando, sublime perfeccion esplendorosa de pelos cafeseses y ojos cafeseses, con bufanda rayada de grana y oro que lo identificaba como perteneciente a la casa donde habitan los valientes si no su valor no quedara demostrado de sobra por el hecho de sujetar un sapo que son asquerosisisisisisimos y ahí que tener mucho valor para agarrar uno con las manos._

_Quede arrobada de amor y la pasion de mi corazon amenazaba con salirseme del pecho cuando vi que con un pequeño plof y una explosion de humito rosita el hermoso muchacho de 1.40 metros de estatura, 77 kilogramos de peso, manos pequeñas y piernas cortas se desaparecia y en su lugar quedaba un ratoncito café que seguia teniendo la nariz rosita y moquienta y los irises llorosos: como soy muy inteligente me di cuanta de que era un animago y mi amor por el crecio y crecio que casi no me cabia en el cuerpo lo que ya es mucho decir. _

"_Peter Petigrew" le dije en mi corazon segura de que podia oyirme "Te amare por siempre" y danzando y haciendo graciosas volteretas y cantando populares canciones de amor me dirigi a los aposentos secretos de Hufflepuf._

***

Tsu-Xia Lan-ting-a era una hermosisisima bellisisima princesa china que por culpa de la maldicion que le hecho su hada madrina tuvo que abandonar su palacio en la Ciudad Prohibida. Su padre imperial decidio que para salvarla de la maldicion de pincharse el dedo con la rueca de hilandar su mas amada hija debia abandonar China y viajar de incognito y establecerse de incognito en un lejano pais y asi fue como con lagrimas en los irises hija y padre se despidieron con mucho dolor prometiendose verse otra vez bajo el cielo.

Tsu-Xia fue a Inglaterra, al castillo Hogwarts de Hechiceria y Magia y como en la aduana magica no tenian los ideogramas para representar su noble nombre los romanizaron y su nombre quedo asi: Zutcia Ratina porque los occidentales no entienden que el ideograma de "Lan" se pronuncia "Lan" y no "Ran" que significa "Luna" y por eso le pusieron Ratina en vez de Lantina. Luego de esa peripecia Tsu-Xia o mejor dicho

Zutcia llego a la capital londinenese donde deslumbro a todos con su hermosura porque ella era asi: de piel amarilla como la leche cortada excepto las tupidas pecas cafeseses que parecian las manchas de un huevo de cocona en los cachetes y escote que llevaba recatado porque creia en la virginidad hasta el matrimonio mas que en los Evangelios lo que no es demasiado decir porque Tsu-Xia era budista pero asi es la frase hecha y ni modo. Tenia pecas tambien en los brazos y en las pantorrillas y tenia la cara redonda como de luna llena y dos hermosos hoyuelos en cada mejilla y la barbilla redonda y partida muy varonil y hermosa porque Zutcia era muy valiente y sabia usar la espada, la katana, el arco zen, los pinchos magrebies, el hacha, la guillotina voladora, las kunais, la danka y todas las armas habidas y por haber con una perisia inigualable.

Los ojos de Zutcia eran rasgados y casi no se veia el color negro de sus irises que era negro como el ebano, como la noche, como el onix, como la conciencia de un maldito, negro en fin, como el culo de un negro, negro en grado superlativo lo mesmo que sus pelos que eran largos y blondos y brillantes y desenredados y las mejores marcas de acondicionador se peleaban por que la bella Zutcia los anunciara pero ella no queria la fama porque era muy modesta y humilde de corazon y no le gustaba presumir ni su belleza, ni su inteligencia, ni su talento ni su titulo de princesa ni su enorme fortuna que le heredo su padre el emperador.

Zutcia ademas tenia los dientes amarillos como su piel y usaba frenillos siempre llenos de restos malolientes de comida porque no se los lavaba y tampoco se bañaba ni se rasuraba las axilas ni las piernas y disimulaba su mal olor con mucho perfume espeso, cargado y oriental.

Tsu-Xia media 1.55 metros de estatura y pesaba 88 kilogramos de peso.

Zutcia llego al castillo Hogwarts y el sombrero seleccionador la selecciono para Hufflepuf con muchos trabajos porque ella era talentosa para todo, figurense que hasta sabia tocar la marcha nupcial a pedos, pero la modesta y diligente Zutcia queria que la quisieran por ser ella misma y esforzarse mucho y deberas que no le temia al trabajo duro por eso le pidio al sombrero que la pusiera en Hufflepuf donde de inmediato se volvio la favorita de la profesora Pomona Sprout y de todos los otros profesores sin esceptcion y tambien era super popular entre sus compañeros de clase y los gri y los rav y hasta entre los sly la envidiaban y la admiraban. Los admiradores se le declaraban en masa y mas de uno queria hacerle el favor pero ella solo estaba dispuesta a casarse en matrimonio con su principe azul, el hombre de sus sueños que diera la vida por ella.

Por eso rechazo gentilmente y procurando no romperles el corazon a Jaime Potter, a Sirio Black, a Regulo Black, a Lucio Malfoy, a Severo Snape, a Gilberto Lockhart, a Remo Lupin, a Teodosio Nott, a Arturo Weasley, a Sicario Smith y a muchos mas y asi nuestra candorosa heroína llego a su decimoquinta primavera sin haber dado su primer beso de amor con sus labios pintados de rojo en forma de corazon porque se seguia maquillando con pintura blanca y delineado de ojos y labios de fresa como si estuviera en su palacio chino y se vestia no con la tunica negrota y fea de Hogwarts sino con sus siete kimonos a los que tenia derecho como princesa y que minimo la hacia verse siete kilos mas gorda.

Fue el magico crepusculo de su quincujesimo cumple cuando conocio entre los cañaverales al amor de su vida.

***

_Peter Petigrew, Peter Petigrew susurraba mi corazon a cada latido y aquella noche no pude dormir pensando en el, en lo mucho que me queria, en sus ricitos cafeseses y en la bondad de sus nobles sentimientos sentimentales a flor de piel._

_-Peter Petigrew, yo conozco tu secreto pero nunca ni bajo tortura cruciatus lo revelaria, antes preferiria morir que traicionarte, pues te amo y te adoro y que quiero mucho!_

_Trase mi plan para conquistarlo en su corazon: mi sola presencia bastaria pues soy tan guay de la muerte que nadie que me mire mis hermosos ojos negros de onix se queda sin enamorarse profundamente de mi, pero como tu eres super especial ratoncito de mi alma yo tambien me convertire en ratona._

***

Una semana mas tarde Peter estava de nuevo injustamente castigado por el profesor Horacio Slughorn que le tenia ojeriza por ser tan talentoso que siempre opacaba con opacidad a sus sly's y su castigo concistia en ir al cañaveral del lago a sacar renacuajos para las posiones. Fue despedido muy afectuosamente por sus buenos amigos a quienes no traicionaria por nada en el mundo porque la amistad es muy bonita y el tesoro mas valioso, mas que las perlas incluso.

Sirio Black: Hasta el rato Pityrat (sus amigos le apodaban Pityrat porque Wormtail es un apodo muy feote)!! No te tardes viejo porque hay unas nenorras Sly para comerselas que estan loquitas por nosotros.

Peter Petigrew: No tardare Kanuto pero no quiero ir a una cita frivola con muchachas que no tienen hermosura interior.

Y Sirio se quedo con las mandibulas desencajadas por la leccion que le dio su amigo.

Jaime Potter: Ya que no vas a a ser un donjuan casanova esta tarde por favor podias venir al entrenamiento?? Ya se que tu lo necesitas porque eres el cazador mas chingon del planeta pero los demas nos aprovechamos mucho de tu ejemplo Pityrat, porfas si?

Y como Jaime puso ojitos de perro sin dueño Peter asintio con una seca cabezada majestuosa.

Remo Lupin: Y si no acabas muy cansado me ayudarias a estudiar?? Anda si Pityrat, porfis porfis porque ya sabes que no soy tan inteligente como tu y su tu no me lo explicas no entiendo el consepto del hilo negro??

Peter Petigrew: Remo esta vez no te auxiliare porque tienes que enseñar a balerte por ti mismo sin estar dependiendo siempre de tus amigos, ¿lo hago por tu bien mira que tal si un dia yo estoy escondido y Sirio en Azkaban y Jaime muerto? ¿Acaso asi tu no podrias depender de nosotros?

Remo Lupin: Tienes mucha razon como siempre amigo, asi lo hare aunque me cueste un huevo y la mitad del otro.

Peter Petigrew: bueno amigos, me voy, me dejo ido porque el malvado enseñante de pociones me dejo castigo esta tarde y tengo que pescar un renacuajo y es muy dificilisimo.

Suerte amigo!! Le desearon todos y Peter se encamino con sus pasos elegantes al cañaveral en el lago, donde nuestro heroe no sabia que iba a cambiar el destino de su vida porque asta ese dia para el lo mas importante habian sido sus amigos y no habia tenido novia porque queria encontrar a una joven de veras especial.

Una vez que llego al cañaveral vio una linda ratita color negro ebano como ala de cuervo y con mucha ternura por el lindo animalito lo cogio entre sus manos y lo llevo a s u pecho y le dijo hola amiguita, como estas? Que hace una linda ratita aquí?

Y la ratoncita con ojos fulgurantes como estrellas negras lo miro con mucho amor y su naricita roja como la grana hociqueo con cariño el cachete fofo de Peter y Peter voltio la cara sobresaltado y sus labios se encontrarron con los de la ratoncita que no era una ratoncita sino nada menos y nada mas que Tsu-Xia que en tan solo una semana por el poder del amor ya se habia trasfigurado en animaga ilegal y cuando sus labios se unieron a los resecos de su adorado Zutcia se sintio tan feliz que no pudo contener su enorme poder magico y se trasformo en la magica doncella de pelo negro y figura redonda que todos conocemos pero todo en medio de humitos rosas y estrellitas y florecitas porque la magia amorosa de Tsu-Xia era muy enorme.

Y ahí en el crepusculo a la luz crepuscular del sol que se ponia con la luna nueva ya despuntando en el orisonte Peter se quedo arrebolado de amor viendo a la hermosisisisima princesa que mas parecia un angel o un tenshi oriental y todavia tenia pegados sus labios a los suyos y se daban un beso muy salivoso y mojado, sus dientes chocaban y el intercambio de bacterias era tan rapido como el servicio premium de Megaupload.

Peter Petigrew: Oh encantadora hada! ¿Es real tanta hermosura?

-Si mi vida, yo te estaba esperando porque desde nuestra otra vida estamos destinados el uno para el otro y yo te quiero y te amo y te adoro!!!

"Yo tambien te amo y te adoro y te quiero, le dijo Peter" eres lo que siempre estube buscando, ahora por fin encuentro algo que es mas importante que mis amigos pues por ti seria capas de traicionarlos, digo, si por ejemplo Lord Voldemort me amenazara con matarte yo le revelaria el paradero escondido de la pocion fidelio de los Potter, solo por eso porque por amor a ti cometeria cualquier bajeza y ninguna accion seria bajeza si es por amor a ti, que por sierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

_-Me llamo Zutcia Ratina- le conteste con las mejillas arreboladas y nos quedamos en la luz crepuscular del crespusculo viendonos a los ojos con mucho amor, un amor que estaba destinado a la tragedia como entonces yo ya sabia por mis increibles habilidades leyendo el I Ching._

_Pero el destino y la fortuna nos dejaron vivir de nuestro amor y nuestro noviazgo hasta que acabamos Hogwarts y luego sucedió acontesida la tragedia de los Potter y mi amado Peter tuvo que traicionarlos y inculpar a Sirio Black porque si no lo meterian al bote y no podria regresar conmigo a China donde mi padre imperial por fin habia quemado en un hogera de fuego maldito todas las ruecas de hilar y yo ya no corria peligro asi que regrese con mi amado Peter a China y ahí nos casamos en una boda preciosa, yo vestida de blanco con diamantes, crisopacios, topacios, rubies, calcedonias, sardonicas, opalos, turmalinas, esmeraldas, amatistas, amatistas plateadas, piedras lunares, cuarzos, onixes y demas piedras preciosas pero sobre todo, PERLAS._

_Y nos casamos en santo matrimonio y mi padre imperial me nombro heredera y yo nobre a mi esposo Peter Consorte Honrado y sera mi Emperador, asi que como ven el no fue un traidor sino un atribulado amante que todo lo hizo noblemente por amor._

**Fin.**

*

Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling.

La frase "casados en matrimonio" fue acuñada hasta donde yo se por la autora "Perla Shumajer"

Ambas cosas las uso con fines de entretenimiento únicamente.

Debo dar crédito también a mis colaboradores Adanhel y Federline, quienes participaron en la lluvia de ideas que generó esta excelsa trama que fue escrita y revisada con toda la intensión de hacer un pésimo fanfic.

Ojala esto haya sido el fic mas horroroso que hayan leído *.*


End file.
